Act Natural
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Shirley thinks Suzaku and Lelouch are fighting. Suzaku promises they aren't, so why are they really not speaking to each other? Established Suzaku/Lelouch.


Act Natural.

* * *

I was leaving the Student Council room when I was cornered by Shirley. I was literally backed up against the wall as she questioned me.

"Has something happened between you and Lulu?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

I blinked, surprised. "No, why?"

Shirley frowned in confusion. "Well it's just odd. Before, you two would be huddled together in a corner somewhere, conspiring something, but now, I don't know, it's like you two can't stand to be in the same room together." She placed both hands on her hips, waiting impatiently for my explanation.

"Oh really, you think so?" I replied thoughtfully. Resting a finger on my chin I looked up thinking about the last time I'd been with Lelouch. It had been a while. "You know, now that you mention it, we haven't spent a lot of time together recently." I paused, thinking again. "They keep me pretty busy at work, and I know from experience that Nunnally can be a handful at times. So, I am sure that it just appears that we are avoiding each other because we're so busy with other things."

Shirley smiled a bright smile that made her eyes appear closed. "Hmm, I guess your right. It's just that I have never seen Lelouch so distant. He's so distracted and distant I thought that maybe something was worrying him. And that's when I noticed you two not being so close. I assumed that was what was bothering him. Plus, you also looked like you've been preoccupied about something. Do you want to share? It might make you feel better."

"No thanks Shirley. I'm fine," I declined, scratching the back of my head nervously. Embarrassment climbed up my body as a blush appeared on my face. "Sorry for worrying you, but everything's all right."

"Are you sure?" she prompted.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Shirley's face fell, but quickly turned into another bright smile. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow," she promised, moving away from me.

"Yeah, see you." I replied. Turning on my heel I walked in the opposite direction.

Later that night, I found myself in Lelouch's bedroom lying naked on my back on in his bed. I replayed the conversation I'd had with Shirley as I waited for Lelouch to return. It was sweet of her to worry about us like that and though I don't like that we had caused her trouble, I knew that the true reason Lelouch and I hadn't seen each other would stun her were she stood. I heard footsteps walking towards to the door and tilted my head as Lelouch came into the room carrying a pizza box. "I didn't think they delivered to the campus after curfew."

Lelouch grinned arrogantly. "They don't, but I've made arrangements with the delivery guy."

I laughed. "There you go breaking the rules again."

"I've done worse things than have junk food delivered late at night." Lelouch said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I can't believe how lucky you are, you would have been in real trouble if you had been caught."

"I just played it cool and nobody noticed me."

I turned over, propping myself on an elbow. "That reminds me I was ambushed by Shirley today."

"You were, why?" Lelouch asked languidly.

"She's worried we're fighting since we haven't been seen hanging out like we used to when I first enrolled here."

"Mm, it looks as though our attempts at caution have made us look suspicious." Lelouch commented, taking a bite of pizza.

Already I could see the wheels turning in Lelouch's head as he thought of ways to make us look like more natural. "I managed to convince her that it was because I haven't been around due to work that it looked as though we haven't seen each other."

"And not because you want to jump me every time you see me?" Lelouch teased.

I blushed but held my ground. "Don't you mean because _you_ want to jump _me_? You called me in today don't forget."

Lelouch looked up to the ceiling as though thinking seriously about what I said. "Perhaps," he admitted, leaning down. I prepared myself to be kissed when my stomach growled loudly as I smelled the pizza slice in Lelouch's hand. He pulled away from me and laughed.

"What? I skipped dinner to be with you."

"Which is why I got the pizza," Lelouch gave me a quick kiss on the lips and handing me the rest of the slice, got up and brought the box over to the bed so we could share. "Eat up, we have a long night ahead of us and you're going to need you strength."

"Promises, promises," I snorted, but helped myself to another slice of pizza.


End file.
